The Eve of Us
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Bonnie was tired of being walked on by everyone, including her former best friend Elena. It took her ex bf taking a chunk out of her to realize Elena has been slowly taking pieces of her all this time. But now Bonnie is in control starting this night. She's reborn and hopefully others like Damon will be reborn too, leaving the parasite Elena alone for good. Future Bamon.


Hi, I'm Simply Hopeless and this will be my first time writing for this fandom. I really do love Vampire Diaries, but not how they've been treating my girl Bonnie. She's got the juice and yet they are always forcing her to use her magic by threatening her love ones or saying it's for Elena's sake. Season Four really had me wanting to cut someone because it seemed so unfair that while Bonnie is clearly suffering and trying not to give into the dark side; the Salvatore Brothers are too busy chasing Elena's skinny ass to wonder, hmm, maybe we should check up on our unstable witch 'friend'. Even Matt or Caroline should have thought to do that. But it seems like they only really recognize her when they need something, it's too late, or there is a social gathering. Well this story was well overdue… especially after the season five finale when Elena was so hung up on Damon she forgot all about Bonnie… again. Even if you didn't know she was going to die, girl had people coming through her all day, give her a cookie or something. Well hope you enjoy and please review. I honestly don't know whether to continue or not because I always get nervous about new fandoms.

Oh, also decided now to give each chapter a title of a song I think embodies the overall theme. At first I was going to choose Katy Perry's Roar, because of the whole being quiet and sticking up for oneself. That or Sara Bareilles's Brave. But Evanescence's Everybody's Fool, really seemed to capture what Bonnie thinks of Elena now and how I think of her too. So hope you enjoy.

**The Eve of Us**

**Chapter One:** Everybody's Fool

It would have been soul crushingly dark outside if it wasn't for the twinkling lights wrapped around the lanes of trees; as well as the glowing red and white paper lanterns that swayed in the distance like paper fireflies. Caroline Forbes, being the control freak she was when it came to parties, had insisted she help put these stupid things up a few days ago for prom to help set the mood. But Bonnie could only see it as a boon as she quickly picked her way towards her shiny blue ribbon metallic Toyota Prius, purposely trying to ignore the embodiment of her dead ex tailing behind her.

They had exchanged some words, she had retorted smartly back causing some cars to beep alarmingly in panic and the wind to whip at her once stylish curls and prom dress. Surprised horror stole across her pretty little face because she knew she was losing a fighting battle with herself; hence her barely giving Matt Donovan, her childhood friend, an explanation of why she had to leave when she nearly went Carrie at the prom because of homicidal Elena.

She clutched her keys tightly in her fist even as she ventured to turn and look at the tall teen wearing a James Bond inspired suit she had helped him pick out a month ago when he was still alive and still him. It took everything in her not to sob openly because Jeremy's death was still fresh. She had to be told twice that he had been killed because the first time she couldn't remember at first because her brain was nearly fried by a witch coven trying to kill her. But Bonnie was determined to face her mental starker once and for all and reassure him that Bonnie Bennett was no push over.

"…You need help controlling it. Listen to me Bonnie… Breathe," Silas commanded her calmly through the mouth of her dead boyfriend.

"I will die before I let you control me again," the petite witch snarled out bitterly. She gritted her teeth together trying to hold onto the reigns of her sanity even as poisonous anger prompted her to use more of her power.

"Bonnie listen to me… Control Bonnie…" The imposter ordered with all the authority of his thousands of years. It sounded so much like and so unlike her laidback Jeremy.

'Jeremy… damn it Jer… I should have done something… something more than what I could,' she thought furiously, blinking back angry tears.

Bonnie could barely look the imposter in the eyes because it was the spitting image of the underdog of a hero, Jeremy, who had been so determined to not only prove his worth to his sister's best friend; but to all those who wanted to shut him out including his sister. For all his faults and eagerness to help, he had become more than just the scrawny kid that skipped classes to smoke reefer with the losers and outcasts. He was so much more and yet his full potential would never be fully realized thanks to Silas and Katrina.

"Control!" Silas, barked out once again. There was obvious fear painting Jeremy's sweet face with signs of worry that his latest project might implode on herself because she wanted to be emotional and stubborn.

Since this supernatural shit storm began, Bonnie had never been in control. In high demand for the power she wielded, yes, but never in control of it herself. Even now with the manhole covers popping off the streets like bottle caps on a high pressured soda bottle, lights flashing off and on in schizophrenic frenzy, wind biting and car alarms bleating like scared sheep, she felt so weak and helpless. All this power coursing at her fingertips, burning acid through her veins like gasoline and yet this ancient S.O.B. tells her that the only way she can harness it… the only way she can survive is with him. The same man who caused all this shit in the first place?

Bonnie was done. She just wanted to go back home. Rip off the stupid dress she picked out with Care because she hoped when Jeremy saw her he'd call her beautiful again. Tear off her damn corsage and jewelry that was once Gram's and put on an old shirt Jeremy left behind that still smelled of him. Then she'd curl up in bed with her overlarge teddy bear Mr. Dumbly Bee and have a good cry because her life was shit.

Everyone wanted her, but no one never truly saw her or asked her how she felt being used like a Kleenex. Not since Jeremy. So Silas couldn't have his face. He couldn't desecrate those sweet lips and warm brown eyes that had made her feel special with words and actions that weren't Jeremy Gilbert's own. So with everything in her she shoved him out of her head both physically and mentally with a desperate cry.

"Get out of my head!"

She half expected, as she swayed a little drunkenly on her feet, that Silas would still be there taunting her with Jeremy's lopsided smile. But to her relief he wasn't there. Bonnie did it. The smallest of smiles at her own victory of getting rid of Silas without killing herself, was just about to creep across her lips when suddenly something heavy smack against her side like a slab of dead meat. She could barely protest as someone obviously undead took a meaty chunk of her neck, clearly planning on gorging on her until there was nothing but the husk of a pitiful prom queen.

She almost let it happen. Closed her eyes in hopes of seeing the real Jeremy soon because it was too damn hard fighting. Except the person who was supposed to be feeding on her smelt a lot like Elena's favorite perfume _Obsession_ and was starting to gag on her own blood.

Bonnie barely winced as her so-called best friend released her grips on her so that the shaken witch fell unmercifully to her knees. The grass absorbed some of the impact, but the damage was done. Even though her neck itched and burned as it slowly began to heal itself without her prompting; the betrayal of what her best friend, no former best friend, was capable of doing, overrode any doubts in her mind. The Elena she knew and loved died just like Jeremy on that island and she wouldn't be much of a friend if she let this imposter walk around any longer, terrorizing the innocent. So with pouty lips pursed together in a line of finality she slowly raised up and face the jaded image of her gagging former friend.

She stepped forward and twisted her hand in the air, relishing how she could hear Elena's bones breaking like shards of glass hitting the floor even as the doe-eyed vampire fell.

Bonnie was in control now.

Another twist and Elena's arm popped out of its socket and twisted the other way. She was going to relish each moment of this. She was done being the prissy, little goody two shoes that tried to lecture and delve out sisterly advice only to be overruled and controlled because this was Elena's world and she was just living in it. She didn't need backstabbing friends like this or the supernatural posse that followed her around. So she licked her lips, smearing her lip gloss in anticipation of breaking the stupid bitch's femur.

"Bonnie Stop!"

Of course the knight in shining armor comes racing in to save his precious damsel in distress at the last minute. Bonnie rolled her eyes even as she lazily flicked her fingers and took satisfaction at the popping sound of Elena's arm dislocating from her shoulder.

"Damon help me," squeaked Elena desperately. She still had Bonnie's regurgitated blood on her lips; but all she had to do was bat her doe brown eyes and the eldest Salvatore was quickly at her side, trying to help her.

"Bonnie, you're killing her," Stefan said anxiously, cautiously. He hesitated to approach her as she lazily lulled her head to the side to give him a nonchalant look even as her dainty fingers began the complicated process of mimicking breaking all of Elena's fingers.

"I know that," she said dully. The 'duh' was silently tacked on. Bonnie wanted to point out the fact that Elena was already dead. That she had died when she was driven off the road. But try telling that to a bunch of undead people, kind of hard. So she brushed it aside even as she turned her head to see, with growing satisfaction her ex-best friend clutching her poor hands which held fingers twisted at odd angles like gnarled tree branches.

"Ouch, that must really heart Elena. Want me to kiss it and make it all better," she cooed, almost as if she felt actual concern. But the smug smile obviously told the other three otherwise.

"That's the magic talking, this is your best friend," Stefan voice came in once more like the voice of reason. It was clear that Bonnie was unstable and if they didn't diffuse this situation quickly then Elena would not be alive to see another sunrise.

"Why… why do you keep defending her?" Bonnie murmured childishly. Didn't they see the evident on Elena's lips, the drying blood on her neck? How could they be so blind to the fact she could have died.

"Damn it Bonnie!" Damon snarled out, almost tempted to put his long-time obsession down in order to take the witch out.

"You said so yourself Damon. You know when we went to retrieve Klaus from the storage locker. Right then after we found out she sold our souls to the Originals all for Stefan's sake. I said 'it was her call' because I was used to her choosing Stefan over her friendship. And you said… you said 'you know what else is her call, everything bad, **ever**.' And how is this different? Damn it, I lost Jeremy too, but you don't see me going on a killing spree, now do you? Damon, tell me how do we keep letting her use us like this and yet it's suppose to be okay?!" She demanded. Her olive green eyes were fastened onto his handsome face because she already knew that Stefan would always be a lost cause when it came to anything Elena.

"Her humanities gone Bonnie this isn't the same," Saint Stefan tried to intervene again. He inched closer, unbeknownst to her, ready to knock her out at a moment's notice until he stilled as she raised a hand towards him, her head not yet turned.

"Don't you dare touch me Salvatore! Where were you two when I wanted to bring Jeremy back from the dead? Where were you when I told I could hear Silas in my head? Do you know how damn close I came to giving into him? I literally had the devil whispering destruction in my ear, but you two idiots were too busy chasing after Elena's tight ass to think about poor ole' witchy me. Bonnie's useless without her magic, so screw her. We'll find another witch, right? Sure I'm not a doppelganger or didn't lose every last blood relative I had, but I lost people too like Grams. Everyone I seem to get close to you guys or guys like you use as bait to use me and it's all because of her. If she dies… if she dies…Less people will suffer in the end." She snarled out the last part even as she gave another vicious twist that thrust a broken bone out of her leg, splattering blood on her already ruined prom dress.

"Bonnie if you don't stop this now. I'll kill you," Damon said seriously. He gently lowered the whimpering, broken Elena down. His fingers gently pried her twisted fingers from his grasp in order to step away and offer her his jacket as if to hide her mangled body from the world.

"Ha," she laughed breathlessly, breaking Elena's other arm. "She's a blood sucking vampire like yourself. As long as I don't kill her permanently, and she can get some blood, she'll be right as rain," Bonnie sneered. Her voice almost barely heard over the howling of the wind. She felt so drunk on her own power that the world seemed to tilt. But she couldn't fall, not now, not ever because finally she was in control.

"Bonnie… please…" choked out Elena weakly, her lips stained with her best friend's blood.

"Bonnie is the good friend; Bonnie is the good witch. My best friend tried to kill me and set my dead boyfriend on fire before I could say my goodbyes, but no slap on the wrists for her. I'm just done. If you guys need a witch to do the dirty work for you then go screw yourselves. I'm never going to be used like that again," she murmured hollowly.

Her pretty olive green eyes were no longer lit with the warmth and understanding she once shown towards her friend. She was truly through as she turned her back on her ex best friend and her old life.

Bonnie Bennett was finally in control and before the year was done, there was going to be some serious changes made.


End file.
